Little Things
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Cada una de las pequeñas cosas que Peter escondía, Quentin las amaba con locura. Cada una de ellas. MysterySpider Week


Hola ´¿Qué tal? Aquí LiNekoWeillch trayendo su primer fic dedicado al MysterySpider, todo gracias a la MysterySpiderWeek que se lleva a cabo esta semana.

Sin más dilación, comencemos

**Promp **SongFic**  
Advertencias **Chico x Chico, OoC y algo de fluff **  
Disclaimer **Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Marvel. La canción a One Direction. Únicamente utilizados para fines recreativos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Little Things_

_A MysterySpider one-shot _

Quentin Beck tenía una pequeña fijación en observar a su pareja todas las mañanas, cuando los dorados rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas se dedicaban a acariciar la tersa y blanquecina piel de Peter, reflejando en él un ligero color dorado, un color perfecto para el jovencito.

Estaba enamorado de su pareja, no había duda, no existía palabra, verso u obra que hiciera dudar a alguien de ello. Lo amaba más que a nada y nadie en ese mundo, lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez creyó hacerlo. Tanto que podía observarlo por una hora, encontrando todo lo que tanto amaba de su rostro.

Recordando que existían muchas más cosas en el castaño que reconocía y amaba, por insignificantes que estás parecieran.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind it was meant to be _

Una de las tantas cosas que amaba era sostener su mano. Esa simple y cotidiana acción significaba mucho más para él, por varias razones, tan simples y llanas como lo era por si misma.

Amaba observar la diferencia que había entre ambos, como su amplia y morena mano se cerraba con cuidado alrededor de la delgada y blanca mano ajena. Le encantaba sentir lo tersa y fina que era su piel en contraste con lo áspera y dura de la propia. Encontraba curioso observar como aquella suave y joven mano se estrechaba contra la propia y lo sostenía firmemente, sin desear soltarle ni que él lo soltara.

Se regocijaba al sentir la tibieza adquirida cuando los dedos finos de Peter se cerraban entre los espacios de la propia y no sé soltaba hasta ser necesario. Hasta encontrar la necesidad de hacerlo.

Podría ser absurdo para algunos, pero para Beck significaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así solo fuera un espejismo creer en ello.

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

No supo en qué momento se percató que existían ligeras manchitas de color café debajo de los oscuros ojos de su amado, no se extendían demasiado por el rostro juvenil de Peter, pero existían y se quedarían ahí por el resto de su vida.

"Ah... No, siempre han estado ahí pero no me gustan" — fueron las palabras que salieron de su propietario, en el instante en que las descubrió, después de picar con su índice sobre de ellas, uniendolas — "Nunca me han gustado"

Beck solo pudo sonreír, manteniendo su penetrante mirada color zafiro en el rostro contrario, sin dejar de unir con una caricia entre los pequeños puntos, logrando que Peter solo gruñera que dejase de tocarle el rostro de esa manera.

"Justo aquí "— murmuró el mayor, recargando su dedo sobre uno de los puntitos, pasándolo lentamente hacia abajo— "hasta aquí" —posando nuevamente sobre uno de ellos, para continuar con su camino, señalando cada uno de las manchas de una forma aleatoria— "puedo formar una constelación, la cual llevará tu nombre"

Y vio como, por primera vez, Parker sonreía al tener en cuenta que las pecas sobre sus mejillas eran más que simples manchas, al menos para Quentin.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

Existían un sin fin de cosas que Peter no amaba de sí mismo, que pretendía esconder, que prefería que jamás fuesen encontradas y aquello parecía un reto para Beck, quien pretendía ignorar cada una de las advertencias del menor, solo para amar cada uno de los centímetros en su cuerpo.

Estaba enamorado no solo de la persona que era Peter, la sensibilidad y su adorable ser, sino también de todos y cada uno de los "defectos" que el mismo adolescente había encontrado en si, pero que el mayor se esforzaba por hacer que los amara tanto como él lo hacía.

Le encantaba su risa, el sonido de ella, el como se veía al reírse, las pequeñas arrugas que se creaban en su rostro. Idolatraba la forma de su cuerpo, al punto de querer besarlo todo, de acariciar cada uno de los centímetros que existían en su pequeña cintura, morder sobre su piel, en sus caderas y piernas, dejar restricciones de él de cuánto lo quería y amaba.

Estaba un poco obsesionado por el recorrido que su espina dorsal marcaba en su espalda, le gustaba besar desde sus hombros, con certeza de donde dejaba las mordidas, sus dedos acariciando sobre de ella, delineando con tranquilidad sobre la espalda desnuda de su amado luego de aquel jugueteo pasional.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente perdidos al notar como el muchacho a su lado se removía entre las sábanas, escapando de la caricia del sol sobre su rostro mientras se quejaba medio dormido. Uno de sus brazos pasó encima de él, para sostenerlo y no permitir que rodara hacia abajo de la cama, pegándolo ligeramente a su cuerpo mientras Peter iba despertando.

Los castaños ojos miraron al mayor entre la brumosa somnolencia que aún mantenía, tallando se uno de sus ojos para enfocar mejor.

—Buenos días —murmuró adormilado, encontrando abrigo en su abrazo improvisado, pegándose en él, cerrando los ojos de cuenta nueva, aunque ya no podía dormir— quiero leche malteada.

Quentin solo rió por lo bajo, dejando un beso si rebelde revuelto cabello castaño claro de su amado, pegándolo en un abrazo tanto como podia, soltando un suspiro antes de aceptar su capricho, sin que ninguno se moviera de la cama.

I_ won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

No pretendía decir nada, deseaba quedarse con sus pensamientos para él solo, pero no iba a negar que en verdad le obsesionaba ese chiquillo tan perfecto que ahora estaba a su lado.


End file.
